


Nervous Bakedown

by QueenoftheTARDIS



Series: Meanwhile in Thirteen's TARDIS [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS
Summary: Yasmin has a mishap in the kitchen which forces the Doctor to take drastic action.





	Nervous Bakedown

‘She’ll kill you, you know,’ Ryan exclaims.

‘It’s bad isn’t it?’

‘What it is Yaz is everywhere,’ Ryan said surveying the kitchen which was covered in a beige goop which he confirmed was cake batter by licking a bit that had splattered over the countertop with his finger. ‘Um, nice.’

‘Not nice bad, very bad. She’s gonna kill me. You’ve got to help me,' said a panicked Yasmin who was rushing around the kitchen in a nervous frenzy not sure what to do.

‘No way, you’re on your own.’

The Doctor strolled in humming the tune she’d composed for Clara. She was seemingly off in her own world again, not noticing the looks of horror on Ryan and Yasmin’s faces. She opened the drawer and nabbed a utensil to accompany the pot of yoghurt held in her other hand. ‘Forgot my spoon, what am I like?’ she said to no one in particular before resuming her humming and leaving the room.

Yasmin and Ryan stood frozen with their mouths agape for a moment, not being quite sure what just happened.

‘Hold on a minute,’ the Doctor said poking her head around the doorway, ‘what’s with the mess?’

‘Doctor I’m really sorry, it was the first time I’ve used the mixing machine and it was really powerful and I try to stop it…’ Yasmin was making excuses at a mile a minute but the Doctor remained surprisingly calm.

‘How about we step outside and solve this.’

‘Uh…’ Yaz murmured apprehensively as the Doctor dragged her out.

‘You too Ryan.’

‘Wait no I didn’t do anything, it was all Yaz’s fault blame her!’

The Doctor closed the door before placing her hands on her hips in a commanding pose.

‘Are we gonna have a fight?

‘What!? No. It’s just we can’t be in the room while it happens.’

‘When what happens?’

‘Just you watch.’ The Doctor said as she opened the kitchen door back up.

Yasmin and Ryan were floored as they found that the kitchen was spotless, no trace that anything had even happened.

‘What but, how?’

‘Time Lord tech. The TARDIS can reset the room, basically self-cleaning. Good innit?’

‘I thought you were going to be mad at me.’

‘Of course not, you’re my mates. Now if you don’t mind I’m gonna enjoy my yoghurt,’ the Doctor said, strolling off down the corridor.

‘Okay so I’m not dead and I don’t even have to clear up my mess, I feel like I should’ve had to learn a lesson,’ a confused Yaz said.

‘I say you should take this, how often is that you catch a break? You’ve earned this Ms Khan.’

* * *

 

Yasmin walked into the console room with her arms behind her back concealing one of the cupcakes she had finally made successful. The Doctor was fiddling with the controls, oblivious to Yaz until she stuck her hand out holding the sumptuous red cupcake topped with white frosting.

‘What’s this?’

‘Red velvet cupcake. I made some for us all.’

‘So that’s why you were panicking in the kitchen. It looks lovely,’ the Doctor said taking a bite. ‘Mmm that delicious, if only my red velvet coat still fit they’d be the perfect match.’

‘Glad you like it.’

'You didn't use those eggs in the fridge did you?’

‘Yep. They’re all gone now though since I had to start over. Wait I thought you said the TARDIS resets itself?’

‘Everything except what’s in the fridge and cupboards. Great, those were mine you know! I was going to have some for my breakfast tomorrow.’

‘Oops.’

‘Yasmin run,' said the Doctor with reddening anger.

‘Why?’

‘Because I’m going to kill you.’


End file.
